Tailor
|Profession_Tailor.png}} is a crafting profession based on the manufacture of capes and hats. Learning Tailor The following Clan Members teach the Tailor profession: Amakna - Traff Algar Square: Georgiana Marni Bonta - 5th Bond Avenue: Nina Richa Brakmar - Scara Pass: Sarko-Phagus Sufokia - Unna Bridge: Violet Cotton-Socks You can learn Tailor from any Clan Member as long as your nation is allied with the nation the Clan Member is in. The Clan member can also give back their proffesion's tool in case you dropped it. Professions Book Measuring Up First of all, as a Tailor you will be doing a crafting profession. So, you won't be able to harvest and you will need to get a Permit. The Tailor makes hats and cloaks. He will need to get skins, furs, stems and leaves from the Trappers and Herbalists. Once he's gathered all these ingredients, he have to go to the nearest Textile Workshop to make his creations using the machines available. The Tailor can also carry out transformation actions: he can refine certain stems and materials. Workshops Tailors use a Tailor Shop to make their hats and capes. Recipes *+5% Resist. |ing1 = Piwi Feather |ing1q = 4 |ing2 = Bow Meow Hairs |ing2q = 2 |lvl = 0 }} *+3% damage |ing1=BluBlue |ing1q=15 |ing2= Piwi Feather |ing2q=40 |ing3=Clay |ing3q=15 |lvl = 1 }} *+2% Damage |ing1=BluBlue |ing1q=7 |ing2= Piwi Beak |ing2q=1 |ing3=Piwi Feather |ing3q=50 |ing4=Clay |ing4q=7 |lvl = 1 }} *+3% Damage |ing1=Gregreen |ing1q=15 |ing2= Piwi Feather |ing2q=40 |ing3=Clay |ing3q=15 |lvl = 1 }} *+2% Damage |ing1=Gregreen |ing1q=7 |ing2= Piwi Beak |ing2q=1 |ing3=Piwi Feather |ing3q=50 |ing4=Clay |ing4q=7 |lvl = 1 }} *+3% damage |ing1=purpurple |ing1q=15 |ing2= Piwi Feather |ing2q=40 |ing3=Clay |ing3q=15 |lvl = 1 }} *+2% Damage |ing1=purpurple |ing1q=7 |ing2= Piwi Beak |ing2q=1 |ing3=Piwi Feather |ing3q=50 |ing4=Clay |ing4q=7 |lvl = 1 }} *+3% damage |ing1=Rered |ing1q=15 |ing2= Piwi Feather |ing2q=40 |ing3=Clay |ing3q=15 |lvl = 1 }} *+2% Damage |ing1=Rered |ing1q=7 |ing2= Piwi Beak |ing2q=1 |ing3=Piwi Feather |ing3q=50 |ing4=Clay |ing4q=7 |lvl = 1 }} *+8% Damage |ing1 = Humus |ing1q = 5 |ing2 = Wheat Straw |ing2q = 5 |lvl = 10 }} *+6 Dodge |ing1 = Dead Bow Meow |ing1q = 3 |ing2 = Gobball Wool |ing2q = 10 |lvl = 15 }} *+8 Lock *+2% Damage *+2% Damage |ing1 = Gobball Leather |ing1q = 35 |ing2 = War Chief Horn |ing2q = 15 |ing3 = Gobball Slobber |ing3q = 50 |lvl = 15 }} *+5 Lock *+3% Damage *+3% Damage |ing1=Gobball Horn |ing1q=60 |ing2= Gobball Wool |ing2q=140 |ing3=War Chief Horn |ing3q=30 |lvl=15 }} *+4 Dodge *+3% Damage *+3% Damage |ing1=Basic String |ing1q=1 |ing2= Tofu Feather |ing2q=35 |ing3=Tofu Pheromones |ing3q=50 |lvl=15 }} *+3 Initiative *+4% Damage *+4% Damage |ing1=Tofu Blood |ing1q=25 |ing2= Tofu Feather |ing2q=50 |ing3=Tofu Pheromones |ing3q=15 |lvl=15 }} *-9% Resist |ing1 = Slave Cloth (Brown) |ing1q = 1 |ing2 = Barley Straw |ing2q = 3 |lvl = 15 }} *+4% Resist. |ing1 = Gobball Leather |ing1q = 3 |ing2 = Gobball Wool |ing2q = 3 |ing3 = Gobball Horn |ing3q = 2 |lvl = 20 }} *+20 max HP |ing1 = Tofu Blood |ing1q = 3 |ing2 = Tofu Egg |ing2q = 10 |ing3 = Gobball Wool |ing3q = 6 |lvl = 20 }} *+5% Resist. |ing1 = Blibli Leather |ing1q = 3 |ing2 = Barley Straw |ing2q = 3 |ing3 = Gobball Horn |ing3q = 5 |lvl = 25 }} *+8% trap damage |ing1 = Gobball Leather |ing1q = 5 |ing2 = Blibli Leather |ing2q = 5 |ing3 = Eco Fiber |ing3q = 2 |lvl = 30 }} *-1 Range |set = Ugly Set |ing1 = Reinette Hairs |ing1q = 1 |ing2 = Toad Slobber |ing2q = 15 |ing3 = Grawn |ing3q = 3 |lvl = 40 }} *+18 Dodge *+1 Range |ing1 = Country Root |ing1q = 4 |ing2 = Essence of Flowers |ing2q = 3 |ing3 = Scaraleaf Headband |ing3q = 2 |lvl = 45}}}} Category:Crafting Profession Category:List